


Twisted

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot sweaty boys all tangled up together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Sherlock was over him, under him, around him, his breath short and hot against John’s neck.

Even here, even now, John knew Sherlock’s mind was working overtime, focused on the mad tangle of arms and legs and torsos they’d managed to get themselves into, concentrating on how to get John exactly where he wanted him - flat on the floor and at Sherlock’s total command.

‘You’re good,’ John huffed. ‘Damned good.’

‘A natural, naturally.’

A perfect bead of sweat glinted at Sherlock’s temple, the temptation to lick was almost more than John could bear. Would such a simple action send Sherlock over the edge?

For long moments neither man moved, strained muscles thrumming with tension, a silent battle of wills.

John had been unsure as to how Sherlock would react to his suggestion, but pleasantly surprised by his lover’s enthusiasm for the idea. Those wonderfully long limbs ought always to ensure Sherlock’s superiority, but John had a few old Army tricks up his sleeve involving subtle shifts of body weight. Plus he was a seasoned hand at this particular game, whereas Sherlock was a mere novice, for all his beginner’s luck.

Suddenly the conflict resumed, careful tactics were abandoned and split-second decisions made.

Mrs Hudson chuckled to herself in the corner and spun the pointer once more.

‘Left foot!’ she announced. ‘Blue!’


End file.
